


All Things Considered

by BerryBagel



Series: BerryBagel Rarepair Week 2019 [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Everyone is doing better, F/M, Future Fic, Political alliance marriages!, Sansa and Daenerys are allies...begrudgingly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 05:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17912822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerryBagel/pseuds/BerryBagel
Summary: Sansa has had about enough of suggestions from King's Landing.Day one prompt: ashes/snowflakes





	All Things Considered

Daenerys never sends Podrick up to Winterfell with  _ good _ news.  She must realize that Sansa is completely incapable of getting angry at someone so obviously good-natured and kind.  So now whenever something is up in flames down in King’s Landing, Sansa finds out from Podrick mumbling at her.

 

More lumber is needed for the new armada, could Winterfell spare some?  There’s a drought in Highgarden, could Sansa send down some grain? Little Aegon the fourteenth wants to come be a squire and wouldn’t it be such  _ fun _ to have him in Winterfell?

 

At this point, Sansa sees Podrick riding towards the gates and almost immediately feels a headache coming on.  She’s not sure what brings Podrick up north today. The way he’s been staring at his feet and avoiding all eye contact doesn’t exactly fill her with confidence.

 

She finds Theon out fletching some arrows and makes him come sit with her in the receiving hall.  Whatever nonsense Daenerys has dredged up will be more tolerable with him there.

 

Podrick looks surprised to see Theon settle into his chair next to Sansa.  Sansa raises an eyebrow at Podrick, challenging him to say something of it.  She’s stripped lords’ titles for snide remarks in the past. If Podrick has something to say about Theon, he’s not above suffering the consequences.

 

Of course, Podrick is far too pleasant to say anything distasteful.  He addresses them as  _ Lady Stark _ and  _ Lord Greyjoy _ with all the necessary respect.  The journey north was very pleasant, he says.  Nothing but clear skies and a comfortable breeze the whole way.

 

“Ser Payne, What brings you to Winterfell?” Sansa asks.

 

Podrick audibly swallows.  “Queen Daenerys is seeking to strengthen her alliances, and believes it would be advantageous for you both to marry.”

 

Theon has been resting his head on his hand, leaning forward against the table.  Out of the corner of her eye Sansa can see him shift uneasily.

 

Sansa gives Podrick a tight-lipped smile and internally debates how harsh she should be.  Too forgiving, and Daenerys might not understand the egregious offense she has had delivered here today.

 

Sansa would rather die than be given away to a lord for marriage.  She has no interest in leaving Winterfell ever again. She’s not about to give some unappreciative lord free reign of  _ her _ family home.  She rebuilt Winterfell up from the ashes, and it’s a part of her very being.  Sansa is the Queen in the North, until the end of her days. If Daenerys wants to pry Sansa’s crown off her head, she’s going to have to bring those dragons to try it.

 

And,  _ Gods _ , making Theon marry?  Does she have no shame?  Theon has finally found some sort of peace here with her, and Daenerys would have him carted off to  _ strengthen an alliance _ ?

 

Sansa has seen the way the ladies at court still laugh at Theon.  Frankly, they don’t deserve him. Theon is going to stay right here, where he can help Sansa lay her plans for the new library, and crack jokes next to her at feasts, and hold her in the middle of the night when she still sometimes wakes up with nightmares.

 

“Each other, I mean.” Podrick says.  “She thinks you should marry each other.”

 

“Oh.” Sansa says.

 

She looks at Theon.  He looks back up at her.

 

“Actually, that could be a good idea.”   



End file.
